The present invention pertains generally to cooling of electronic components, and more particularly to thermal interfaces of field replaceable modules.
Operation of high speed electronic components produces unwanted heat. For example, high speed computer processor elements such as microprocessors, graphics processors and the like generate unwanted heat that must be removed for efficient operation. Heat removal provides for a lower operating temperature, higher operating speeds and greater computing power. Additional advantages include higher reliability and availability.
To meet ever higher requirements for computing power, processor designs continue to evolve, becoming more complex and operating at ever higher speeds. More complex designs integrate greater and greater numbers of transistors, which each contribute to generation of more heat during operation. As each transistor is operated at higher speeds, heat generation is further increased.
Various cooling schemes are known in the prior art. In general, as cooling schemes become more efficient at removing heat, mechanisms to implement the schemes become larger, heavier, bulkier and more difficult to arrange in computer systems.
The large amount of power required to operate high speed computer systems results in large heat dissipation. Accordingly, cooling techniques are required. In some cooling schemes of the prior art, bulky mechanisms such as heat sinks (including cold plates) for implementing the schemes mechanically interfere with field replacement of modules, including processor modules, board modules, system modules and the like. Additionally, there is a problem of thermal interface resistance between the field replaceable module and the heat sink.
In general, thermal interface resistance is the result of imperfect mechanical contact between two opposing surfaces (i.e., between a lid of an integrated circuit package (or other field replaceable module) and heat sink). This imperfect mechanical contact results from collision of irregular xe2x80x9cpeak and valleyxe2x80x9d surface defects on both opposing surfaces.
With a substantial amount of contact occurring only at where the peaks collide, there is a bottleneck restriction for the heat flow, since the space in the valleys is either air or a vacuum. Air is a poor conductor of heat.
Depending on the nature of the irregular surface defects, thermal interface resistance per unit area can be one Inch squared-degree Centigrade per Watt of heat. For a typical processor application, this translates to about a 20xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C. rise. Since interface resistance is a function of area, the smaller the interface area, the higher the resistance. For this reason, this phenomena is becoming more and more critical in the electronics cooling area since semiconductor package footprints are getting smaller, with higher heat fluxes. The equation for thermal resistance can be represented with the following equation:
Rinterface=C/A
where C=interface resistance per unit area and A=Area of interface.
A number of different schemes to eliminate such irregular surface defects or to obviate thermal effects of their collision are known in the prior art.
1) Diamond Turned Surfacesxe2x80x94One method for improving the interface resistance between materials is to substantially eliminate irregular surface defects on the mating surfaces. Diamond turned surfaces have mirror-like surfaces that are typically used in optics. Although the interface performance is quite good, it is not very popular because it is extremely expensive. In addition, high pressure is needed for interface contact. This method is only used where longitudinal axis tolerance is tightly controlled (wherein the longitudinal axis is understood to be perpendicular to a major surface of the lid of an integrated circuit package (or other field replaceable module).
2) Thermal Greasexe2x80x94Thermally enhanced greases have been popular for years. They fill the voids created by the valleys in the irregular surface defects. Although the conductivity is still orders of magnitude lower than that of metals, it is still orders of magnitude better than air. Thus, C, the thermal resistance per unit area, decreases. This method is only used where longitudinal axis tolerance is tightly controlled.
The problems associated with grease are:
Grease migrates and is messy.
Grease is hard to control, too much grease will actually decrease thermal resistance since the peaks of the two surfaces may not be touching. For this reason manufacturing does not like to use grease.
In some cases, grease may migrate out of the interface area as a result of temperature cycling. This phenomenon is commonly known as xe2x80x9cpumpingxe2x80x9d.
Grease can age and separate resulting in decreased performance.
Moderate pressure is needed on the interface to ensure contact.
3) Thermal Padsxe2x80x94Pads are currently the most popular interface enhancement method. They are generally thermally enhanced silicone based pads that range in thickness of 3-20 mils. This method is only used where longitudinal axis tolerance is moderately controlled. The popularity of these pads has grown in recent years because they are easy to use during manufacturing with a well controlled attach method. In addition, it can be pre-applied to the interface. The problem with this method is that the thermal resistance is generally more than a factor of two higher than grease. In many applications this is not good enough. In addition, these pads need interface pressures greater than one-hundred pounds-per-square-inch (100 psi) to work.
4) Gap Padsxe2x80x94These are interface pads that fill gaps that are sixty to two-hundred thousandths of an inch (60-200 mils) thick. They provide some limited advantages for interfaces where gap tolerance is not well controlled. However, a major problem is that their resistance is generally ten to twenty times higher than standard thermal pads. Accordingly, in general, they are not suited for high heat flux applications. Moderate interface pressures are needed for optimum performance.
5) Phase Change Materials (PCM)xe2x80x94Another popular interface material are PCMs. The most common are paraffins that come on a thin carrier (2-5 mils) such as aluminum or a screen. These PCMs work on the principle that above a certain temperature such as 51xc2x0 C., they reflow and fill the voids in the interface. The performance is comparable to that of grease. The carrier makes the use of PCMs easy to implement in manufacturing and easy to use. Moderate pressure is needed on the interface. This method is only used where longitudinal axis tolerance is tightly controlled.
6) Metal Pastesxe2x80x94Metal pastes are not commercially used because they are electrically conductive and poisonous.
In all cases discussed previously herein, some pressure is needed for the interface solution to perform. In each case it is beneficial to minimize the interface material to lower the thermal resistance. In addition, none of the above solutions lend themselves well for a sliding contact.
Liquid cooling methods, in which a liquid is pumped through a cold plate coupled to an integrated finned heat sink, is becoming more popular for use in larger modules such as processor modules, board modules, and system modules. The liquid conduits are typically coupled to the modules themselves and therefore mechanically interfere with the field replacement of modules. In particular, due to the liquid coupling between the modules and chassis, the liquid conduits coupled to the modules must be disconnected prior to exchanging modules. This results in a less efficient field replaceable module exchange method and is prone to leakage of the liquid from the disconnected conduits. In addition, this makes xe2x80x9chot swappingxe2x80x9d of modules, which is becoming more and more important in larger systems or in mission-critical systems that require redundancy due to the need to provide xe2x80x9calways-onxe2x80x9d service, impossible. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chot swapxe2x80x9d refers to the ability of a field replaceable module to be connected to and disconnected from a computer system while the computer system is running and without interrupting operation of the computer system. In other words, the ability to exchange modules while the power is on and the system is running without adverse effect.
Accordingly, what is needed is an easily manufacturable, maintainable and exchangeable field replaceable module and cooling technique that is adapted for low thermal-resistance slideable contact with a heat sink, that does not require interface pressure to ensure the contact, and that is tolerant of misalignment. What is also needed is a liquid cooling method that does not couple the liquid conduits between the module and chassis and therefore does not require disconnection during field replaceable module exchange or risk liquid leakage during the exchange.
The invention provides for ease of manufacturability, maintainability and exchangeability in a field replaceable module that is adapted for low thermal resistance slideable contact with a heat sink, that does not require interface pressure to ensure the contact, and that is tolerant of misalignment. All liquid cooled surfaces are built independently into the chassis and/or module, eliminating liquid coupling between the modules and chassis. Thus, no disconnection of liquid conduits is required when exchanging field replaceable modules. In addition, in mission-critical computing, the modules can be hot-swapped while the system is running.
The self-contained field replaceable module includes a lid which forms a sealed cavity around at least one electronic component on the printed circuit board of the field replaceable module. The lid provides self-contained spray cooling or conduction cooling to the sealed electronic components.
Briefly and in general terms the invention includes an interdigitated arrangement of the heat sink and the field replaceable module. The heat sink includes a major surface having digit members extending longitudinally therefrom. The field replaceable module includes a major surface having digit members extending longitudinally therefrom, and arranged in interdigitated contact with the digit members of the heat sink for transferring heat from the field replaceable module to the heat sink.
The digit members of the field replaceable module are particularly adapted and arranged for slideable contact with the digit members of the heat sink, so as to provide for ease of maintainability and exchangeability of the field replaceable module. For example, the invention includes exchanging a second field replaceable module for a first field replaceable module by sliding the first field replaceable module out of the interdigitated contact with the heat sink and then sliding the second field replaceable module into interdigitated contact with the heat sink. As described in further detail subsequently herein, the interdigitated contact has a low thermal resistance substantially within a range from approximately one hundredth of an Inch squared-degree Centigrade per Watt to approximately two tenths of an Inch squared-degree Centigrade per Watt, while still tolerating substantial longitudinal misalignment of the digit members of the heat sink and the field replaceable module. Additionally, the low thermal resistance is advantageously provided independent of any requirement for interface pressure applied to ensure the contact.